Daughter Claus
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Paige has a secret. One that could change her relationship with Emily forever. She is Santa's daughter. She had kept it while they were together in university but now Emily's son asks Santa for help. When Santa sends Paige the two reconnect. How will Emily react when she finds out?


**A Christmas story I promised a friend last year but never got around to. This may start off sad but bear with me it will end well. I meant to have this out for Christmas but it wasn't finished in time. Sorry if it's choppy and rushed. Mistakes are mine sorry for them. Hope you all had a Happy Holiday and fun kicking out 2017 and ringing in 2018. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Paige takes a breath before knocking on the door in front of her. This was a moment everybody who was ever in a relationship feared, asking their significant other's parents for the okay to ask for their daughter's hand. Though Paige was only 21, in her mind much to young to get married, this was asking her girlfriend's parents permission to promise that one day the ring she was going to give to their daughter would turn into an engagement.

The door opens "Ah Paige. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Paige smiles "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fields. I have a question for you."

Wayne furrows his brow "What is it Paige? You look like you're about to throw up."

Paige sways slightly "Just nervous."

Pam shakes her head "You don't need to be nervous around us Paige."

Paige takes a shuttering breath "You'll know why when I ask the question."

Pam steps back "Now you have me nervous. What is it?"

Paige asks "Can I come in?"

Wayne breathes a sigh of relief "Woo. I thought it was going to be worse then that."

Paige shakes her head "That wasn't the question."

Wayne frowns "Oh. Well. Yes, Paige, you can come in."

Paige follows the couple into the living room sitting where they gesture. Paige pulls out a small box.

Pam's eyes widen "Is that an engagement ring? Paige, I don't think you're old enough for that. You're just graduating university, and you and Emily haven't been together that long."

Paige shakes her head "No. It's not an engagement." Opening the box, she reveals the ring "It's a promise that I will always be there for, for whatever she needs, and that one day this ring will turn into an engagement ring, when we are ready." Paige inhales a deep breath shaking out her nerves "Mr. and Mrs. Fields, may I have your permission to ask your daughter to accept my promise ring?"

Pam and Wayne look at each other lovingly before both saying "Yes."

Paige releases a puff of air "Thank you."

Pam leans forward "So, how will you ask?"

Paige smiles "I was thinking of going to all the places we went to on our first date. There was this gazebo with golden lights wrapped around. It was by the ocean. I was going to ask her there."

Pam awes "That sounds so sweet. Oh, I just know she'll say yes."

Paige hums "You don't think it's too much."

Wayne shakes his head "I wish I would have thought of that when I was proposing to Pam."

Pam puts her hand on Wayne's forearm "Your proposal was perfect Wayne. It was very sweet."

Wayne frowns "It was over the phone. I was over seas just about to go on a mission. I couldn't go without knowing Pam would be mine for the rest of my life. So, I asked her to marry me. The phone cut out before she answered. I had to survive just to hear the answer. I was injured on the field and sent back. The first person I went to was Pam. I had to know her answer. I got down on one knee, sending the wheelchair I was in flying ten feet away from me."

Pam smiles "It was hard to watch considering one of his legs was in a cast."

Wayne counters "It's tradition for the man to…."

Paige finishes "Beg the woman he loves to settle for him."

Wayne looks at Paige "Hey."

Pam informs "Best settlement agreement I ever made, because I was getting so much more then I expected."

Paige gags "Excuse me while I go throw up."

Wayne rolls his eyes "You're just as sappy as us, Miss take the woman I love on a stroll down memory lane before I ask her to accept my promise to one day propose to her."

Paige stands up "Here's hoping she says yes. Thanks again for approving."

Pam stands "Not a problem Paige. Welcome to the family."

Paige furrows her brow "Emily hasn't said yes yet."

Wayne assures "Oh she will."

Paige bows her head before leaving.

* * *

Paige walks into the dorm she and Emily have shared for the past four years to see a boy kneeling in front of Emily.

Emily looks up "Paige, you're back."

The boy stands "Hello Paige."

Paige smiles curtly "Ben. Is that an engagement ring?"

Ben smiles brightly "Yep. I mean Emily's having my baby, I kind of have to marry her now. Even though the way it happened was a drunken mistake, but everything happens for a reason. Right?"

Paige bites the inside of her cheek "Right. Well I should leave you two to celebrate. Congratulations."

Emily chases after Paige "Wait. Paige."

Paige turns back around "It's okay Emily you don't need to say anything. I get it. He's your baby daddy, and your high school sweetheart. You have to give him a chance. Don't worry Em, I will be there for you for whatever you need. Go be with your fiancée."

Emily smiles sadly "I am sorry Paige. You deserve the best of everything."

Paige returns the smile "That's what I had. Goodbye Emily."

Paige walks away a few tears rolling down her cheeks before she wills them away.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

A red single person sleigh with gold trim flies over Pennsylvania the wind whipping around it.

The driver shakes the reigns "Looks like we're going to have to land Coop. There's a storm coming we don't want to risk anything." Leaning forward she takes the radio from the underside of the dash "North Pole, come in North Pole."

A voice crackles over the radio "This is North Pole what do you need DC?"

DC informs "There's a storm brewing over Pennsylvania. I don't want to risk anything. The packages have been delivered. I'm on my back. I need a place to land until the storm clears."

North Pole answers "I'll turn the lights on at the farm. Don't worry Paige, I'll let the big guy know where you are. Just worry about getting down safely."

Paige releases a puff of air "Thanks. I can see the lights now. I'll let you know when I am down safe. Over and out."

Paige guides the sleigh down and into the barn unhooking the reindeer that pulled the sleigh.

Patting the reindeer, she smiles "You did so good Cooper. I think it's deserving of two carrots."

The reindeer grunts nodding his head.

Paige goes in the house turning on the ham radio "North Pole come in North Pole."

The radio crackles "This is the North Pole."

Paige informs "We have just landed safely. Cooper is in the barn."

A voice answers "Ho, ho, ho that's great to hear Paige."

Paige beams "Hi pop. How did your deliveries go?"

The man answers "They went wonderfully. How did yours go?"

A woman's voice asks "Is that Paige? Oh, Nick, please tell me that is Paige."

Nick reassures "Yes, Noelle, it is Paige."

Noelle comes over the radio "Oh Paige I was so worried. You made it down okay?"

Paige informs "I did. Don't worry mom. I just wanted to let you know I was okay before I went to bed. Cooper is in the barn."

Nick hums "I will have one of the elves bring him here. How did he do?"

Paige answers "He did great. I told him he could have two carrots for doing so well."

Nick nods "I will relay that information. Have a goodnight Paige. I will see you in the morning."

Paige hisses "I don't know if I'll be able to make it home tomorrow. This storm is supposed to be a doozey."

Nick shakes his head "There is no storm that can prevent the Claus' from being together. Even if their name has changed to McCullers."

Paige smiles "It's still Claus to everyone else in the world."

Nick counters "McCullers to those that know us best. I am glad you are safe. Sleep tight my girl. I will see you in the morning."

Paige sighs "See you tomorrow. Be safe when you are travelling, please. Over and out."

Paige turns off the radio going to the master bedroom "Finally you are mine to sleep in."

Running to the bed she jumps into it burrowing under the covers and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Paige wakes to the smell of turkey, cocoa and gingerbread. Stretching she climbs out of the bed and walks toward the source of the smell.

Paige smiles "Dad!"

The man turns "Good morning. How did you sleep in the big bed?"

Paige bites her lip nervously "Good. Am I not allowed in that room. Sorry."

Nick puts his hand on Paige's shoulder "You are most definitely allowed. In fact, you may be sleeping in it longer then you thought."

Paige furrows her brow "What?"

Nick hands over a red envelope "I need my best helper on this one."

Paige opens the envelope reading the letter; Dear Santa, I know this is really early. You probably just finished delivering your presents. My mom works really hard trying to keep her store open. It's a toy store. There's this really big one opening a few blocks away and my mom is afraid she will have to close her store when it opens. I was wondering if you could help her. That's all I want for Christmas next year. Thank you, Arin.

Paige hums "Sounds like something that may take some time."

Nick flips the envelope over pointing at the address "You're about five minutes away. There's a workshop here so you will still be able to help with the prep for next Christmas. This storm is supposed to last a few more days then you can make your way out into the world. I left you tank to haul whatever supplies you need in town. Whatever you can't get here will be supplied by the North Pole."

Paige nods "Alright. I'm in. I'll volunteer to work a few hours when the store is busy. If the store is struggling they probably won't be able to hire anyone new. That will also give me time to work on things here."

Nick smiles "I was hoping you'd say that. You start when the storm clears. Luckily you have time to prepare."

Paige hums "Cooper's not going to like being in the barn for a few days. He hates being cooped up."

Nick shrugs "Not when he's with good company."

Just as Nick says that the sound of paws clopping on the floor fill the room and a German Shepherd appears in the room.

Paige furrows her brow "Coop? What are you? How?"

Nick laughs "You still ask that and you've been around Christmas magic your whole life."

Paige rotates the collar on the dog's neck "The collar. It's the same material as the belt around the suit. It allows people to see what they want to see when we deliver Christmas presents. How is it changing Coop into a dog? Or am I just seeing what I want to see?"

Nick shakes his head "He's actually a dog. I figured a dog would be easier to have in the house. You didn't think you'd be alone, did you?"

Paige shrugs "Kind of."

Noelle appears "We would never leave you without a guard deer, currently in the form of a guard dog. Breakfast is ready."

Nick and Paige sit at the table as Noelle puts a stack of pancakes down.

* * *

The storm would last two days, keeping Nick and Noelle in the farmhouse for much longer then he would have liked. It wasn't that Nick didn't like family time, it was that it usually took all year to get ready for the big day and this storm put him two days behind. Paige was all to willing to postpone her volunteer work to help him catch up.

Paige stops working long enough to take a sip of her chocolate and hear a laughing boy.

Paige furrows her brow walking to the door to see a boy in navy blue snow pants and matching jacket with red toque and mitts pats Cooper.

Paige greets "Hey kid. Where's your mom."

The boy looks up at Paige "At home. My grandpa is fixing the car, it broke down. My mom always wanted a dog like this."

A man in a black jacket and jeans runs up "Arin you can't run away like that. You scared me."

Arin looks up "Sorry Grandpa. I heard a dog barking. Look it's the same kind mom always wanted."

The man looks at the dog "I see that. Let's go Arin." Looking to Paige he apologizes "I'm sorry about this."

Paige shrugs "It's fine."

Arin pouts stomping his foot "No. I want to play with the dog."

Paige clicks her tongue making the dog come to her "It's to cold for him to be out here. You should get home where it's warm too."

The man furrows his brow "Paige?"

Paige frowns "Do I know…. Mr. Fields?"

The man tilts his head "You can call me Wayne."

Paige takes a breath "Can I? It's been six years."

Wayne shakes his head "Time doesn't change anything Paige."

Paige nods "It changes the privilege, it's no longer mine."

Wayne smiles "I bestow the privilege back onto you. Please, call me Wayne. So, what are you up to now?"

Paige hums "I make toys. My father has a workshop and I work at it."

Arin announces "My mom owns a toy store."

Paige looks down "Really?"

Arin nods "It's kind of in trouble though. There's this big store with an even bigger toy store in it. The new store isn't open yet, but my mom is scared she's going to have to close by next Christmas. I wrote to Santa asking for help, it's all I want for Christmas next year."

Paige looks toward the house "That little sneak."

Wayne follows Paige's eyes "Nice house. I had no idea it was here."

Paige shrugs "Not many people do. The trees help hide it. Also gives it a horror movie vibe. What can happen in the house behind the trees?"

Wayne shakes his head "Not the vibe I get at all. This is more like a holiday movie vibe. Is there someone making a gingerbread house inside?"

Paige hums "Probably my mom. She'll make them until Valentine's day, then it's heart shaped cookies until Thanksgiving, then we're back to gingerbread houses."

Paige looks down at Arin "I see Emily passed down her love for dogs to the boy. I remember stopping at every dog park we passed by just so she could pat the dogs, she'd go especially crazy for the German Shepherd. Em could always attract the dogs."

Wayne snorts at the double meaning of that saying "Tell me about it. It wasn't just the four-legged kind."

Paige frowns "I'm sorry."

Wayne furrows his brow "Why? It wasn't your fault. I should get going the ladies are probably worried sick. We were supposed to be back a half hour ago. There's no cell service here or I would have called."

Paige takes a breath "Alright. It was nice seeing you again."

Wayne picks up Arin walking down the driveway.

* * *

Paige looks down at Cooper "How'd they get past the barrier?"

Cooper tilts his head then shakes it.

Paige nods towards the house "Let's go get something to eat."

Paige closes up the workshop before entering the house releasing a laugh at the sight of her mom putting the finishing touches on a gingerbread house.

Noelle looks up "What?"

Paige shakes her head "Nothing. I just finished telling Wayne Fields you were probably in the house making gingerbread houses, and here you are."

Noelle furrows her brow "Wayne was here? Why? How?"

Paige goes to the fridge pouring a glass of Egg Nog "His grandson, Arin, had wandered onto the property after hearing Cooper barking. Arin has inherited his mother's love for dogs. Have I mentioned Arin's mother owns a toy store in danger of closing by next Christmas?"

Noelle tilts her head "Wayne only had one child, right?"

Paige nods "As far as I know. Emily never mentioned having any siblings."

Noelle's eyes widen with realization "Emily's the woman you need to help."

Paige taps her nose jumping slightly when there's a knock on the door.

Paige cautiously walks to the door peeking through the curtain at Wayne "Hello sir. Is something wrong?"

Wayne nods "My car won't start. Can I use your phone?"

Paige steps aside to let him in "Sure." Pointing to the wall she adds "It's right over there."

Wayne smiles "Thanks. I'll only be a minute."

Arin quickly resumes playing with Cooper as his grandfather walks to the phone.

Wayne calls a tow truck "Hello I need a tow truck. My car won't start. An hour! Really? Thanks."

Wayne hangs up then dials another number and waits for an answer, "Hi. No. I'm okay. I got a flat. Yeah, I fixed it but then Arin ran off. Don't worry I found him. You will never believe who I ran into. Okay. I will be home soon to tell you more. Love you too. Bye."

Wayne hangs up the phone "Pam. She was worried sick. Said she had been calling but it went straight to voice mail. I didn't want to worry her more. Thank you for letting me use the phone."

Paige bobs her head "No problem. I can tow you in to town if you like. I have to go in anyways."

The door opens as Wayne reaches for the knob, stepping back Wayne greets "Hello Nick. How are you?"

Nick flushes red, you wouldn't tell because his cheeks were tinted that way from the cold, "Fine. You?"

Wayne smiles "Good."

Nick looks at Paige watching her pull on her jacket "Where are you going?"

Paige zips up her jacket "Towing Wayne back into town, his car won't start."

Nick turns to the door "I'll go with you."

Noelle growls "No you won't. I have a few words for you Nicholas Alan McCullers."

Nick gulps waving at Paige "Bye. Drive safe."

Paige hums "Sure." Then walks out the door after Wayne and Arin.

* * *

Paige pulls up in front of the toy store she was directed to by Wayne. She had dropped the car at the garage and offered to drive them where their next stop was.

Walking in Paige is greeted by a shriek "Paige! Is that you?"

Paige smiles "Hello Mrs. Fields. Yes, it is me. How are you?"

Mrs. Fields looks to her husband "You could have told me you saw Paige."

Wayne informs "I tried but you told me to tell you when I got back."

Mrs. Fields averts her eyes back to Paige "You can call me Pam, you know? How are you?"

Paige shrugs "Fine, I guess. You?"

Pam frowns "Why just fine? Is something wrong?"

Paige shakes her head "No, nothing is wrong. I've just had a lot to take in today."

Pam smiles softly "You never did take well to changes, even if they were good. Us re entering your life would be a change to your schedule. What have you been up to?"

Paige takes a breath "Working at my dad's workshop."

Arin chirps "Paige makes toys. Her dad is Santa."

Pam looks down at her grandson "How do you know?"

Arin informs "Her dad makes toys and is named Nick. One of Santa's names is Saint Nick. He looked like him too."

Paige rubs the back of her neck "Would it be alright if I volunteered here? Just a couple of hours during your busiest hours. You won't have to pay me. Which is what volunteer means, working without pay to help a person fulfill a certain goal they wouldn't be able to do alone, or it would take them longer to do alone. Jeez shut up Paige."

Pam laughs shaking her head "Still so hard on yourself I see. I will have to talk to Emily but I'm sure it will be okay. Give me your number and I'll let you know when you can start. Is there any specific time that works best for you?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope. Anytime is good. Whenever you need the most help. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a good day."

Paige turns bowing her head at Wayne before she leaves the store.

* * *

Paige is unloading the truck when Nick's "How are you doing?" Causes her to jump.

Paige huffs "You could have told me it was Emily's toy store."

Nick grabs a few 2x4s "I didn't know."

Paige snorts "Bull spit. You see them when they're sleeping and know when they're awake. You know if they've been bad or good. How do you not know their parents? Answer, you knew, and decided to blindside me. Why? You knew I would do it. I promised her I would be there for her for whatever she needed. It may have been six years since I made it, but the promise still stands."

Nick sighs "I know. That's why you've come back to her numerous times over the past six years. When Emily hurt her shoulder so bad she couldn't swim competitively anymore, when Arin was born, when Arin fell off the jungle gym and broke his arm, when her grandfather died and left her with that store, when Wayne was in danger of not coming home for Christmas two years in a row, you were the one that made sure he got home safely. Need I list more because there are more."

Paige shakes her head "No. I just can't bare to see Emily hurt, scared or alone. What was I supposed to do, leave here there alone? Every time she called on me it was because she didn't have anyone else in her corner. I had to be there."

Nick sighs "Do you ever wonder if she's going to call on you when she doesn't need something from you? You think I don't know you heard Emily whisper to you when she was frustrated about the sales being down, even though the holiday season had come and gone. There is a reason you got caught in that storm. I got that letter after I found out you had landed here. When I asked you to stay and do this job I had no idea it was Emily. I was focused on the kid, not who he belonged to. Though it is fascinating that you met her son first, then her dad and mom. You haven't seen Emily yet."

Paige groans "Yeah, yeah. I know. You meet the people most important to them before you meet them. In college I met Mr. Fields first, then Mrs. Fields before Emily walked into our dorm room. Did you forget she's married? To Arin's father."

Nick raises an eyebrow "If she's married to Arin's father, where was he when Arin was born? Where was he when Arin broke his arm falling off that jungle gym? Where is he now? Why did Wayne make that dog comment? There's a reason you're here right now Paige, because every time you two came back together it wasn't right, until now. That's why you two always fell apart. For you there were other girls but none more important to you then Emily. If Emily called for you, you would drop everything to go to her. The other three woman you were with could never get you away from your work. That's why it never worked out with them. Not to mention you never actually met these women's family, well except one but we won't talk about her. Yeesh she was bad, not just for you. Everything always came back to Emily. You always came back to Emily."

Paige releases a puff of air wiping the sweat from her forehead getting lost in her thoughts.

Her dad's yip of "Yee haw. Ride him cowboy." Brings Paige's attention to her father wildly rocking on one of the rocking horses Paige built.

Paige whines "Dad you're going to break it."

Nick stops "If I haven't broken it just by sitting on it this is not going to break it. Come on let's eat. You look like you're about to pass out from lack of food."

Paige watches her dad get up making a mental note to inspect the horse for damage.

Nick wraps his arm around Paige "You don't need to check the horse. Trust yourself." Leading her out of the workshop.

* * *

Paige walks into the toy store the morning Pam told her to greeted by "Paige good morning. You're early."

Paige smiles "Morning Mrs. Fields. It's better to be early then late. Thought I'd get the lay of the land before I started."

Pam looks around the store "There's not much land to lay. This is it."

Paige nods "Cozy, good selection, friendly-ish staff…."

Pam gasps "Friendly-ish? You better check yourself young lady. I am pleasant and welcoming."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Sure, sure."

Pam crosses her arms "Excuse me. Do I need to remind you just how lovely I can be?"

Paige frowns "Lovely? You call how you treated me when we first met friendly. If I recall correctly, you suggested I be tarred and feathered when I didn't say good morning to you when you picked up Emily for breakfast sophomore year."

Pam shrieks "That was a joke. If I recall correctly, you never forgot to greet me after that."

Paige counters "I was afraid you'd have me lynched. I want to live. I thought Wayne was scary until you opened your mouth. You're a prettier version of Jason from the Friday the 13th movies, without the mask."

Pam crosses her arms "I am not that scary."

Paige nods "Yes you are, when it comes to your family. That's why it's an honor to be on your good side and terrifying to be on your bad side. You're a force to be reckoned with because you're a lioness that will stop at nothing to protect her family. Wayne is a father who joined the army to protect his family, and others. You two are a deadly combination together and apart."

Pam beams "Boy did I miss you. Come here."

Pam opens her arms for Paige to walk in for a hug.

Paige walks into the woman's arms "I missed you too. How are you?"

Pam hums "Good. What have you been up to?"

Paige shrugs "Not much. Working at my dad's workshop, he makes toys."

Pam smiles "So you should be right at home here."

Paige admits "I've kind of always felt home with you guys."

Pam awes "I've kind of always thought of you as a part of the family."

The silhouette of someone in the doorway behind the register appears then quickly disappears causing Paige to furrow her brow.

Pam turns to where Paige is looking her eye catching the clock filling her with the realization of who it was, Emily.

Pam smiles at Paige "I will just be a minute."

Paige nods "Sure thing." Walking the store to look at all of the merchandise.

Pam goes in the back room "Emily?"

Pam comes across Emily leaning against the far wall breathing heavily.

Pam worriedly asks "Are you okay Emmy?"

Emily looks up at her mom "It's Paige."

Pam furrows her brow "I told you someone volunteered to help when we were busy."

Emily shrieks "You didn't tell me it was Paige."

Pam tilts her head "I didn't think it would bother you this much. I can ask her to leave."

Emily shouts "NO!" Clearing her throat and taking a breath Emily repeats quieter "No. I'm not bothered by her being here. I'm just in shock. I haven't seen her since Arin broke his arm three years ago. She left the hospital when dad showed up."

Pam raises an eyebrow "You're surprised she's here? You did ask her to come."

Emily furrows her brow "What? When?"

Pam reminds Emily "When you were looking at the books Christmas Eve morning. You groaned and mumbled 'Paige please help me. How did I lose customers during the holidays?' Paige has always come to you when you asked for her, like magic. Now she's here. I think the storm we had slowed her coming to you, but she's here. You haven't asked for her in three years, because it's been good. Every time times get tough Paige is the first person you think of. Times are tough now; you're struggling with the toy store, you moved back home, you're contemplating a second job but worried you won't see much of Arin."

Emily smacks her head on the wall behind her "Don't remind me of what a failure I am. The best thing I ever did was have Arin. I let Paige slip through my fingers every time she comes back, she's come back like ten times since she said she would be here for whatever I needed. I can't…She's going to leave again."

Pam hums "Not if you tell her to stay. Every time she's left you told her to. You say the only constant thing in your life is your father, Arin and I, and despair. I say you're forgetting someone, Paige. You may have met her in university but she's hasn't actually left you since. If you couldn't turn to us you turned to Paige, and she's always there. Sometimes before you even know you need her."

Emily steps out of the corner finding a spot in the back room where she could see Paige but Paige, or the customer Paige was with, couldn't see her. Emily watched as Paige listened to the customer then picked up a toy and started talking, Emily could only assume it was about the toy in her hands. Thankfully Wayne walked in as Paige was finishing with the customer. Quickly taking off his coat and hat Wayne rings up the customer just as another one walks in, and straight for Paige. Paige greets the customer with a warm smile, listens as the customer talks and finds a toy talking, again Emily can only assume it is about the toy in Paige's hands, and then Paige directs the customer to the cash register where Wayne awaits.

The customers come in steadily for the next hour, each one walking straight to Paige for help and each one walking away with a toy and a grateful smile. Emily watching flabbergasted by Paige's knowledge of toys, as the hour went by Emily moved to a spot she could hear Paige interacting with the customer. The customer would tell Paige what they were looking for and Paige would bring up a toy that closely resembled, or was exactly what the customer was looking for. Paige being able to tell the customer what the toy did and hoping the customer's child would have hours of fun with it.

When there is a lull between customers Wayne grabs his coat and hat "I am going to put these in the back room. Call me if you need anything. You did great Paige."

Paige smiles "Thanks."

Emily busies herself with the shelf of toys beside her trying to looks like she wasn't just staring in awe at Paige.

Wayne walks into the backroom whispering to his daughter "Like what you see Emmy?"

Emily moves a toy looking past it at others like it "Yes I think we have enough of these toys."

Wayne smiles "You just keep thinking we're talking about the toys. Even with your back turned I know you're flushed from watching Paige. Doesn't take long for that girl to remind you exactly what kind of gift she is, one that anyone would be glad was under their tree." Coughing he adds "Or between their sheets."

Emily knocks the toy in front of her of the shelf shrieking "Dad!"

Paige looks in "Is everything okay in here?"

Emily turns to her squeaking "Yes." Clearing her throat Emily goes to repeat her reply only to be interrupted by the bell of someone entering the store.

Paige turns back to the front of the store "I'll get that. Mr. Fields, I may need your help out here."

Wayne finishes hanging up his coat, follows Paige to the front of the store, and takes his post behind the register.

Pam steps to Emily's side "Your dad can be a little inappropriate with his suggestions, can't he? Though I think you would like Paige between your sheets."

Emily gasps "Mom! Oh my god. She just got here. What am I supposed to say? Hey Paige I am glad you're back let's get it on."

Pam looks at Paige sending one customer to Wayne then greeting another "I would ask if she was seeing anyone before asking to get it on with her, but young people today are a bit more aggressive in their sexual conquests."

Emily looks at Paige "Paige is not a conquest, she's a life long investment. One I'm not sure I'm ready to make."

Pam shrugs "Suit yourself. Just remember, I am here when you go through the depression set off by letting Paige slip through your fingers again. I always will be here for you."

Pam walks out front greeting a customer scouring the shelves for something.

* * *

It would take two weeks before Emily was able to be in the storeroom with Paige, she usually stayed in the backroom checking and rechecking the inventory during the two hours Paige was there. Over those two weeks Emily observed the steady flow of customers when Paige was in the store, even if it wasn't for volunteering, then the flow would stop and become the occasional trickle Emily had gotten used to having over the years. It was like magic the customers would come in with Paige.

Now the customers flow was constantly steady, whether Paige was there or not. This would be the very reason Emily had to be on the floor when Paige was there, the flow got steadier when Paige was there, making Emily glad she sprung for the second cash register. Of course, she had sprung for the second register thinking the holiday season would bring use for it, but that never happened.

Emily was relieved to see the numbers leading her out of debt instead of further in it. At this rate Emily would be out of debt by Christmas, even though it was just the beginning of the year. Emily knew it was wishful thinking, considering Christmas was eleven months away, but with Paige there Emily couldn't help but be optimistic. There was something about Paige that made her feel like she could conquer the world.

Paige calls out "Emily."

Emily looks at her "Yeah."

Paige frowns slightly before stating "I'm going to get something from the deli across the street. Did you want anything?"

Emily shakes her head "No thanks."

Pam steps beside Emily "You seem more distracted then usual. What's wrong?"

Emily hums "Nothing."

Pam leans against the counter "Is it Paige? Your dad and I can work with her if she's too much for you."

Emily shrieks "NO!" taking a breath Emily repeats "No. I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in, you know? Paige is here. My heart is beating again, not that it ever stopped it's just…"

Pam concludes "You didn't think it would ever beat with that kind of purpose again."

Emily nods "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Pam takes a breath "That's the way I felt every time your dad left to fight whatever battle the army was sending him to. The moment he left my sight I started praying he'd return to me safely. There was only twice I had ever heard his extraction and return was delayed, four years ago and the deployment after. Both were a miracle he returned in time for Christmas, like magic."

Emily looks down scratching the counter "I missed her mom."

Pam puts her hand on Emily's shoulder "I know. That's why you should try and keep her around this time."

Paige walks in looking flustered "Here's your sandwiches."

Wayne comes from the back room furrowing his brow "Is everything okay?"

Paige shifts her weight foot to foot "No. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Paige runs from the store getting in her truck and racing off.

Emily furrows her brow "What was that about?"

Wayne shrugs "I don't know."

Pam hums "Wayne you said you had been to her house before, right?"

Wayne nods "Yeah."

Pam sighs "Good. We're going to go see Paige at home, after we close up here."

Emily furrows her brow "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Pam looks at Emily "You're right, we should just wait for Paige to come to us for help. She's done it so many times before."

Emily frowns "You don't have to be so aggressive. A simple 'Yes, it is. We have to show Paige we're here for her.' Would have sufficed."

The phone rings sending Wayne diving for it "Fields' Toys, how can I help you? Oh, Paige I was hoping it was you. Is everything okay?"

Paige takes a shuttering breath "My dad, he uh, he had a…. He's…."

Wayne soothes "Take a breath Paige."

Paige whimpers "I can't, um, I can't…."

Wayne closes his eyes, his heart breaking by the tone in Paige's voice, "Take as much time as you need Paige. Is it alright if we come by tonight? Will your father be up to visitors?"

Paige's voice comes off as distant before coming back "Yeah it will be okay. You close at seven, right?"

Wayne confirms "Yeah. We will be there at 7:30 at the latest."

Paige clears her throat "Okay. I am sorry."

Wayne shakes his head "You don't have to be sorry Paige. I will see you tonight."

Pam asks "What's wrong with her dad?"

Wayne takes a breath "She couldn't say. She said it would be alright if we came to visit, but it won't be for long. That is my decision not hers."

Pam nods taking a breath to compose herself.

* * *

Arin yawns before asking "Is Santa okay?"

Pam misses the title given answering "We are about to find out. I want you to be on your best behaviour."

Arin nods "Okay."

Wayne takes a breath before knocking on the door.

Paige opens the door "Hi. How did the rest of the day go?"

Wayne enters followed by the rest of his family "Good. The business slowed down a bit but remained steady. Nothing we couldn't handle."

A man with his arm in a sling and a butterfly bandage on his forehead walks down the hall "Hello Wayne."

Wayne looks at him "Nicholas. How are you?"

Nick smiles "Been better. I over worked myself, occasionally forgetting to eat and drink, trying to catch up at the shop and passed out. I hit my head on the edge of my work bench and fell hard on my arm dislocating my shoulder. I hope you don't mind, but Paige and I were talking about a switch. I would help out at the toy store and she would take over in the workshop. If that's alright with you?"

Emily nods "That would be fine."

Wayne offers "If Paige doesn't mind a helper in the workshop. With all do respect Nick, if you can overwork yourself and have this happened, I would hate to see what kind of trouble Paige can get into. Not that Paige's mom can't get her to eat and drink, but if she couldn't get you to she may need a father's voice of reason. Not that I'm trying to replace you McCullers, just looking out for Paige."

Nick smiles "It's fine Wayne, I get what you're saying. Paige, what do you think?"

Paige shrugs "Doesn't bother me. I've seen where he works, no reason why he can't see where I work."

Arin lifts his head off Emily's shoulder "Is that a BB8?"

Paige nods "Yep. Just came out of the shop."

Paige hands Arin a remote with a button and a microphone on top "Say hi BB."

Arin does as he is told watching as the robot beeps to life and wheels in front of Emily, where Arin is.

Arin beams "Cool."

Wayne bends down looking at the robot "I'll say. Did you build this Paige?"

Paige nods "Yep."

Wayne looks up at her "It's amazing. What does it do?"

Paige shrugs "Nothing like the one in the movies. It rolls, but not over any kind of moisture like rain or snow. There's a casing around it that protects it from dirt, dust, and grass. Plays games, mostly educational or mind engaging games."

Wayne asks "What's a mind engaging game?"

Paige shrugs "Chess, checkers, various card games, educational games, reading. BB show me your screen."

BB8 rolls to Paige stopping in front of her a panel slides open revealing a twelve-inch screen with different games and activities on the menu.

Wayne, Pam and Emily look at the screen gasping "Woah."

Wayne asks "How does it not break when he's rolling around?"

Paige exclaims "The base the screen sits on is stationary while he's rolling around. I also made an R2D2, for those that are fans of the original movies. BB8 and R2D2 can link up so the two player games that are on them can be played in one household. These are just prototypes though, I'm looking for bugs or kinks I have to iron out before making more."

Wayne smiles proudly "This is your engineer degrees at work huh?"

Paige nods "Yep."

Pam furrows her brow "How did you know she had engineering degrees?"

Paige takes a breath "I trained in the military. I was one of the teams that was sent out when Wayne and his squad disappeared. You know in case there was something that needed to be fixed, and you're given combat training as well just in case you're attacked on the job. My squad was the last resort, not that that makes you feel any better."

Wayne adds "Paige's squad is the one that found me, both times. The second time her vehicle ran over a mine and was flipped. Luckily no one died, but her entire team was injured in various ways. Nine soldiers all survived."

Arin starts to count on his fingers his eyes lighting up as he whispers lowly "I knew it."

Paige and Nick share knowing looks.

Wayne stands up "Well we should get going. I don't want to keep you guys to late. I am glad you're okay Nick. Try not to scare your family like that again, I really don't want to hear Paige that terrified again. Not that you can't call me whenever you need me Paige, please do for whatever. Even for something as small as changing a lightbulb."

Paige smiles "Will do. So, I start at 8 in the morning, you don't have to come in until 9 though. Mom usually makes sure I eat breakfast before going into the workshop. Once I get started it's hard to tear me away, that's what she'll need help with."

Emily looks to Nick "I open at 9 so you can come in then."

Paige offers "I can drop him off and pick Wayne up, then at the end of the day drop Wayne off and pick dad up."

Pam hums "Or I can drop Nick off when we do evening suppers so we can trade stories of the day, and Arin can play with BB8 to test him for you."

Wayne bounces on his feet "Can I play with R2D2? Please it looks like so much fun."

Pam sighs "Yes dear, you can play with the robot, but only if you behave yourself and listen to Paige."

Wayne nods his head vigorously "Oh, I will. I promise. I'll be the best helper Paige has ever had."

Nick clears his throat making Wayne add "After her mom and dad of course."

Wayne zips Arin's coat "So I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning."

Paige nods "Yep. See you then. The dad swap is on."

The Fields clan file out of the house eager for the new day.

* * *

The next evening the families are sitting around the table discussing the first day of the dad swap, the name stuck shortly after Paige called it that.

Wayne shakes his head "Oh man. Watching Paige work is like watching a ballet. Every step, every motion, is perfectly timed. Everything is just mind blowing."

Paige frowns "You were supposed to be making doll houses not watching me."

Wayne defends "I was making doll houses. I watched you while I was drinking my water."

Paige counters "You made me take a drink every time you did, so you watched me take a drink. You take so many breaks I'm surprised you managed to make two doll houses. The jury is still out on whether they were done properly or not. Less watching and more working tomorrow."

Wayne salutes "Yes ma'am."

Paige salutes back putting Wayne at ease "Still you did well enough today, better then I expected I must say."

Wayne smiles "Thank you."

Pam informs "I thought business was booming with Paige around, I have never seen the store that busy before. Yet Nick never lost his cool. I'm impressed."

Nick beams "Well thank you Pam. I am glad I was of use today. May I come again tomorrow?"

Emily nods "Of course. You didn't think the dad swap was only for a day, did you? You can come and help out at the store until you are able to get back to your workshop. I thought that was the agreement we made yesterday."

Nick agrees "It was. I was just making sure that was still the agreement, you know now that you've seen me at work."

Emily looks at Paige "I'm okay with the arrangement, Paige, are you?"

Paige shrugs "The work could be improved upon, but I didn't see anything that would make me not want to give him a second chance."

Wayne raises an eyebrow "Is that a yes?"

Noelle answers "That's a yes. The agreement is still on. You have to forgive Paige. There is a certain way she expects things done in her workshop, if they are not done to her standards she gets aggravated. Paige, you be nice to Mr. Fields he's trying to help. He can't learn the ropes in a day. Give him a chance."

Paige grumbles "I said he could come back, didn't I?"

Noelle shakes her head warning "Paige!"

Paige huffs "Sorry."

Noelle coaxes "Say it like you mean it Paige."

Paige sits up taking a breath and offering a genuine "Sorry."

The two families would have supper for the next two weeks. The first week consisted of Paige complaining about Wayne's work being satisfactory, and Wayne defending he was trying his best. Never before has Wayne felt so ridiculed and out of place as he was in Paige's workshop. As Wayne got better at the tasks Paige was allowing him to do the air lightened and the workshop got easier to work in. Toward the end of the second week Paige started complaining that she just got Wayne to work the way she liked it and now he was leaving. This flattered Wayne leading him to offer his help whenever she needed it. When the dad swap was over Paige returned to the toy store and Nick returned to the workshop but paced himself while he worked.

* * *

Days become weeks that become months, and before they know it it's a week before Thanksgiving. The toy store's business has stayed steady, and is now officially just barely out of debt. Though closing the store permanently has not been taken off the table. In fact, it was still a thought weighing heavily on Emily's mind.

Thanksgiving meant one thing to Emily, time for the Christmas decorations. It had been something she did when Emily's father was still in the army, he was honourably discharged after his last tour two years before, to help guide him home and bring him out of whatever horrors he had experienced while away. There were always three things that didn't get put out until Wayne was back, a snowman ornament aptly named Snowy, and two penguins named Pingy and Wingy. These were Wayne's job to put out so he would feel like he took part. Of course, now that he was no longer away from home Wayne was more involved, but those three were always his to put out.

This year there were three more involved Paige, Noelle and Nick. If Emily thought she was Christmas crazy, watching Noelle changed her mind. Noelle went out and bought four more boxes of lights, three inflatable yard ornaments for the yard, and a display of Santa with his reindeer pulling the sleigh that went on the roof. Arin panicked and asked where Santa would land if the ornament was on the roof so a space was found on the front yard.

In case you were wondering, the inflatable ornaments were a polar bear in a Santa hat and red scarf, a gingerbread house with Santa in one of the windows, and an Olaf. Paige came back with an inflatable Yoda dressed as Santa, and an inflatable Christmas train for her yard. Nick thought the Yoda was hilarious and wished he could be him.

Nick explained "Wise man I would be."

Paige let out a laugh but everyone else rolled their eyes, except for Arin who had no idea what was going on.

Noelle decorated two large evergreen trees growing in the front yard with the lights, having to go back for two more boxes of lights to get them covered.

Needless to say, the house could probably be seen from space. No one knew an astronaut to check though.

Once Paige, Noelle, and Nick were done decorating the Fields residence they invited the Fields to come and decorate their residence. This would need to wait until the next day though because the two families were exhausted from decorating, or in Paige's opinion over decorating, the Fields' yard. It's not that Paige is a scrooge, she really isn't, there is a decoration limit though. Too much of a good thing and all that.

Pam invites "How would you like to stay for dinner?"

The McCullers trio look at each other, Paige hums "I'll pitch in for some pizza's, unless you were thinking of something else."

Wayne smiles "Pizza is what I was thinking of. There's no need to pitch in I was thinking of making homemade. Trouble is I have no one to help me make it."

Arin bounces excitedly "I can, I can."

Paige releases a puff of air "Phew, I thought I was going to have to help."

Nick looks at her "That means no Buffalo Chicken pizza for you."

Wayne hums "That sounds good. I think one of the pizzas we make should be that one."

Paige smiles "I'll make the chicken."

Nick informs "I hope you have ranch dipping sauce."

Paige shrugs "Ranch dressing is good too."

Emily gags "You still eat pizza that way?"

Paige nods "It's the only way to eat pizza."

Emily shakes her head "Nope. No. Gross. Though it is good to see you haven't changed at all."

Paige furrows her brow "You haven't figured that out in the ten months I've been here. Come on Emily you have to be more observant then that. Especially since you've been watching nearly every move I make when I'm at the store."

Emily blushes looking down shyly "I thought I was discrete."

Paige shakes her head "No you weren't."

Emily scuffs her shoe on the ground.

Paige whispers "It's okay Em. I was watching you too."

Emily furrows her brow "You were?"

Paige nods "Yeah. I was just a little more discrete."

Pam puts her hand on Paige's shoulder "No you weren't."

Paige dips her head her cheeks tinting pink.

Emily offers "Come on I'll get you a drink."

Paige follows Emily into the house and the kitchen "Woah, are you making pizza or a mess?"

Arin looks at her "Both."

Paige walks up to them "I can see that. Need any help?"

Wayne shakes his head "Nope. I have the chicken cooking. I'll add the buffalo hot sauce later, I want to use some of the chicken for another pizza. Go relax. Us boys got this."

Emily goes to the trolley of drinks making one for Paige.

Noelle clears her throat "Look up."

Paige and Emily look up at a mistletoe then at each other. Paige leans in kissing Emily softly then pulling away.

Pam scoffs "Oh that's not a kiss. Come on give her a proper kiss."

Paige looks down at her feet.

Emily lifts her chin "Don't look away."

Emily leans in kissing Paige softly once, then twice, before the two get swept in the kiss and Emily is gently pushed against the door frame cupping Paige's face in her hands.

Arin announces "The pizzas are in." Causing Paige and Emily to jump apart.

Arin furrows his brow looking between Paige and his mom.

Arin looks between Emily and Paige "Were you two kissing?"

Paige clears her throat to answer until Arin points "There's a mistletoe above you. It means you have to."

Paige and Emily share another kiss, G rated of course as Arin was now watching expectantly, you always had to follow the rules especially near Christmas.

* * *

Paige stares out the window at the gently falling snow thoughts of the kiss and what this meant for her and Emily swirling around in her head. Paige had to tell Emily who she was before it got any more serious between them. She couldn't bare to hurt Emily.

Nick sits across from her "What are you thinking about?"

Paige looks at him "Emily."

Nick curls the corner of his lip up "Your mom told me about the kiss. It was pretty heated."

Paige leans her head against the wall behind her "Why'd you have to put the mistletoe up. This complicates everything."

Nick furrows his brow "How?"

Paige sighs "For starters, now I have to tell her about what I am. Your daughter, Santa's daughter. You can't start a relationship on a lie."

Nick raises an eyebrow "Why is that a problem? You shouldn't be ashamed of who are you?"

Paige shakes her head "I'm not dad. I'm proud of it. Who else brings happiness to children around the world in a day? I've known her for ten years. Not telling her about this earlier is a lie by omission. She's going to hate me."

Nick frowns "I think your relationship is stronger then that."

Paige huffs "It's not. She hates being lied to. She had a friend in high school that lived to lie and manipulate, even made people think she was dead for two years before reappearing. The girl got shot and fell off a rooftop in New York in the beginning of senior year. Died for real that time."

Paige shutters at the memory of the girl she was talking about. The girl had relentlessly bullied her in junior high. Pushing Paige to the brink. Luckily Noelle and Nick were able to bring Paige back from it before Paige did anything drastic. The bully was permanently on the naughty list, not just for torturing Paige.

Nick stands "I think you'll be surprised."

Paige watches him leave before staring back out the window eventually falling asleep where she sat.

* * *

Paige is dealing with a customer when Wayne hears her say "Let me go check the back we might have one left."

Wayne furrows his brow knowing they didn't have what the woman was looking for in stock and upset that Paige was getting the woman's hopes up. Following Paige to the back he sees her reach to the back of a shelf and pull out what the woman was looking for.

Paige smiles at him while walking back to the woman "You're in luck we had one left."

The woman beams "Thank you so much. I've been looking everywhere for this. Everyone's sold out."

Paige nods "It's a pretty popular toy."

Paige rings the customer up waving politely when she turns back to Paige with a big smile on her face.

Wayne comes out from the back "Where did you get that?"

Paige looks to him "I found it behind one of the other toys."

Wayne frowns "Emily isn't the only one that doesn't like being lied to Paige. I did inventory yesterday and that toy was nowhere to be seen. I will ask you again, and you better be straight with me, where did you get that toy?"

Paige gulps backing away from Wayne's glare.

Wayne shouts "Answer me!"

Paige shrinks bumping into the back of the counter.

A booming "Back off." Causes the two to look at the entrance where Nick begins to stalk toward Wayne.

Paige whimpers "Dad."

Nick comforts "It's okay Paige."

Glaring down Wayne, he asks "Where do you get off yelling at my daughter?"

Wayne crosses his "I want answers."

Nick spits "And you think yelling and asserting your authority will get you them. That may work in the army but that will not fly with me. I will not allow you to treat my daughter like that Wayne Arthur Fields."

Wayne furrows his brow "How do you know my middle name? I never told you my middle name."

Nick hisses "I see you when you're sleeping and know when you're awake, so be good for goodness sake."

Wayne bites "Did you just quote Santa Claus is Coming to Town?"

Nick nods "Your grandson was right about Paige and I. I am Santa and Paige is my daughter."

Wayne growls "You are out of your freaking mind."

Nick laughs bitterly "After all the things you've seen in this world, Santa being real is unbelievable to you."

Wayne doubles back as Nick lists off things Wayne has experienced in his life, none of which Wayne talked to him about.

Wayne holds up his hand to stop Nick "How do you know all this?"

Nick sighs "I told you, I see you when you're sleeping and know when you're awake. I know people and what they've been through. Let me ask you something. The day before Arin was born Emily told you Paige was in Seattle pulling someone from a crashed car. So, when Emily calls on Paige two hours before giving birth, how on earth would Paige instantly get to Emily when a flight from Seattle to Philadelphia takes almost six hours?"

Wayne looks down at the counter in thought shaking his head "I don't know."

Nick confirms "Yes you do. It's the same way Paige brought forward that toy for the woman five minutes ago."

Wayne mumbles "Magic."

Nick approaches the counter with an opened empty gift box "I do believe you've wanted this since you were a boy."

Wayne watches as a model train set appears in the box stumbling back against the wall "Santa?"

Nick nods "You can call me Nick."

Wayne looks at Paige "Does Emily know?"

Paige shakes her head "No. When we met I was trying to figure out who I was, there had to be more to me then just being Santa's kid. At that age to say 'Hey, you know Santa Claus? I am his daughter.' Brands you a nut. No offence dad."

Nick shrugs "It's okay. I went through that phase too. There was a lot less technology back then though. It's so different now. Someone across the world, you've never met before, can say something mean about you just because they feel like it. It's horrendous. I miss the good old days, where people had to meet you to determine whether they hated you or not. It was so much easier."

Wayne offers a half smile "Me too."

Paige takes a deep breath "Ah there's nothing like the smell of nostalgia in the air."

Nick gently pushes on Paige's shoulder "Oh stop it."

Wayne looks at Paige "So when are you going to tell Emily."

A voice asks "Tell Emily what?"

Paige turns to look at Emily "That I'm Santa's daughter."

Nick waves "Hi. I'm Santa Claus. My friends call me Nick."

Arin shrieks happily "I knew it."

Emily looks at Paige "What? Why are you doing this?"

Paige furrows her brow "Doing what?"

Emily sighs "This, coming up with some crazy story to push me away."

Paige shakes her head "It's not a story or a lie. Santa is real and I'm his daughter."

Emily puts up her hand "Stop. Just stop. If you didn't want us to become a thing you could have just said something. I can't believe you. Get out."

Paige chokes "What?"

Emily points to the door "Get out. Stay away from me and my son. I can't believe you."

Wayne takes a step forward "Emily…"

Emily looks at her dad "What? Are you going to tell me you're on her side?"

Wayne shakes his head "I'm not anyone's side. I just think you should listen."

Emily frowns "Not on anyone's side? You should be on my side. I'm your daughter."

Paige takes a breath "Don't get mad at your dad."

Emily turns back towards Paige "Why are you still here? I told you to leave. GET OUT. NOW."

Pam comes out of the backroom "What is going on out here?"

Emily chokes "Nothing. Paige was just leaving. I hope for good this time. I can't believe you."

Pam looks at Paige "Believe what?"

Emily points "Paige here is Santa's kid," gesturing to Nick she adds "And that's Santa Claus, but his friends call him Nick."

Pam gasps "What? Shame on you Paige. I thought you were better than that. How could you lie to this family? I can't believe I let you get this close to my daughter and grandson. You should have just left like you did so many times before. Get out."

Paige takes a shuttering breath opening her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Pam "Don't say another word. Just go. I will put Emily back together again, like I do every time you leave."

Paige walks around the counter, glad there were two ways to get behind the counter so she wouldn't have to pass the icy Pam, though Pam's angry glare followed Paige and Nick out.

* * *

Paige is working in the workshop when she cuts her finger. Yelling more in anger then in pain she clears the bench of it's contents in one foul swoop.

A voice asks "Was that really necessary?"

Paige glares at her father "I cut myself."

Nick walks to the first aid kit as he exclaims "So instead of walking over to the First Aid kit and getting a band aid, you clear off your workbench."

Paige mumbles "It was logical at the time. Why aren't you at your workbench?"

Nick covers his heart with his hand "Ouch. You don't want me here. That hurts me Paige."

Paige rolls her eyes "Whatever."

Nick sighs "I don't need to be at my workbench we are ahead of production."

Paige starts picking up her tools "So start on next year."

Nick informs "You have. That's what I meant by we're ahead. You only stopping to eat and power nap for the past three weeks has got us well prepared for next year. Things will workout with you and Emily."

Paige scoffs "Sure they will. You saw her face, she hates me."

Nick assures "Couples fight."

Paige shakes her head "That's the thing dad, we weren't a couple, and I doubt we ever will be now. I'm not what she needs."

Nick raises an eyebrow "Really? You're going to go there? She calls for you every time there's a hiccup in her life."

Paige stops what she is doing "And what about when things are good, huh? She doesn't want me then. I am the support system nothing more. She only wants me when she needs me. She only calls when there is trouble. 'When things go wrong in your life. Who you gonna call? Paige McCullers. When things are alright in your life. Who you gonna forget exists? Paige McCullers.' Her life is better without me, she knows it, now I just need to get it through my thick skull. What are you doing here?"

Nick smiles sadly "Dinner's ready."

Paige starts to work again "I'm not hungry."

Nick waves his arm emptying the workshop of all it's equipment "Then your next project must be a bear because I swear I heard one roar."

The room fills with the sound of Paige's empty stomach pleading for food.

Nick looks around "There's that roar again. Odd the only things in this room are you and I. The sound can't be coming from me because I've been sampling your mother's food while she cooks it."

Paige stomps her foot "Fine, I'm hungry. If I eat can I get back to work."

Nick shakes his head "Nope. You need to sleep too, more then just the two hours you take for a nap. A full eight hours, in a row. I will use Sandy if I have to. She's been begging me for permission to put you asleep for a week now."

Paige smiles "Luckily that stuff doesn't work on legendary figures."

Nick informs "Actually it does, when one is tired enough. You look exhausted. Then there's the fact that you're not a legendary figure, yet."

Paige hums "Thankfully."

Nick gestures to the door "Your mother awaits."

Paige walks out of the workshop her father trailing behind her.

* * *

Two people in black hoods that hid their faces walk up to Fields' Toys. The two look around to see if anyone is around. One of them pulls out lock picking tools and unlocks the door. Minutes later they dash out leaving the store in a blaze.

Emily walks out of the movie theatre pulling out her phone to see seven missed calls.

Wayne adjusts a sleeping Arin in his arms "What's wrong?"

Emily looks up "I've got three missed calls from the police and four from the fire department."

Emily checks her voice mail, her eyes widening in horror, "The store is on fire."

Wayne gasps "What?"

Pam answers her ringing phone "Hello. What? Is it under control? Okay we will be right there."

Pam hangs up the phone "The house is on fire. They put it out but it's not liveable anymore. They suspect a gas leak."

Emily shakes her head closing her eyes inwardly saying "Paige I need you."

Emily opens her eyes again "I need to get to the store."

When Emily pulls up in front of the store she sees the store and its contents burnt black. Nothing was salvageable.

Emily puts her hands on her head looking up to the stars "How could this happen?"

An officer walks up "Your alarm was going off. We will check the security cameras to see if we can get a face, but it appears this was a robbery and arson."

Emily covers her mouth trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the whimper from coming from her mouth. Her store was gone.

After talking to the police some more she goes home to see the shell of what was once her home.

Walking to her father she asks "Now what?"

Wayne puts his arm around her "Your mother has found us a hotel room. How's the store?"

Emily frowns "Slightly better shape then the house, but nothing to save."

Wayne kisses Emily's temple "We'll be okay sweetie. We'll be okay."

Emily looks at the house leaning into her father.

* * *

The next day Pam, Arin and Wayne are driving back into Rosewood when the car sputters to a halt. Wayne puts the car in Park and lifts the hood to be blasted by smoke. Arin looks out the window to see a dog running through an opening in the trees.

Pam calls out "Arin stop."

Wayne looks up from the engine to see Pam chase after Arin. Wayne runs after them stopping in the middle of an empty clearing.

Pam furrows her brow "ARIN! Isn't this where Paige's house was? Where is it? ARIN!"

The sound of a dog barking hits Wayne's ears "The dog."

Pam hisses "What? Our grandson is missing and you're worried about a dog?"

Wayne sighs "This is where we were when the tire got a flat. I was fixing the tire but when I looked up Arin was gone. I thought he was in the car. I went looking for him when I heard a child's laugh and a dog barking. I followed it and it led me to Arin. On our way home I asked Arin why he ran, he said he saw a dog and wanted to play with it so he followed it."

The dog barks again, Pam and Wayne follow. At the edge of the clearing Wayne walks through an invisible barrier. Once across it a large decorated evergreen tree stands in the centre of brick houses and various businesses.

Pam gasps "Where are we?"

Wayne points to a sign "Not in Rosewood anymore."

Pam follows Wayne's finger "Santa's Village."

A voice states "The malls can never quite get it right."

Pam turns to a man with chestnut brown hair "Who are you?"

The man bows "Austin Claybern at your service. What can I help you with?"

Wayne hums "We are looking for our grandson, Arin."

Austin nods "Ah, the little one that followed Cooper. Ever since he was transformed into a dog he's been a handful."

Pam furrows her brow "Transformed?"

Austin's eyes roam up and down Pam "You're a nonbeliever. Arin must be the only reason you're here. Come I will lead you to him."

Austin leads them to a building with Workshop DC scrolled above the door.

Pam points "Who's DC?"

Austin informs "Stands for Daughter Claus. Santa's workshop is marked, obviously, with his name."

Austin walks into the workshop "There's your boy."

Pam looks around the workshop "Where's DC?"

A voice informs "Emily told her to stay away from her son, and her. So, Paige is."

Arin looks at Noelle "Mrs. Claus. Hi."

Noelle smiles "Hi Arin. What are you doing here?"

Arin pouts "I miss Paige."

Noelle frowns "I know she misses you too, but she's really busy right now."

Arin looks down "And Paige can't see me."

Noelle changes the subject "What do you say we go get some hot chocolate?"

Arin mumbles "Okay."

Wayne and Pam watch their grandson leave, Noelle stops beside Austin "Bring them to me when they're done here."

Austin nods "Yes ma'am."

When Arin is gone Paige comes out of the back of the workshop "Hello Mr. Fields how are you?"

Wayne offers a half smile "Alright. How are you?"

Paige shrugs "Been better." Paige tosses a key to Wayne "Before I forget."

Wayne looks down at the key "What's this?"

Paige informs "A key to the farmhouse. Still trying to figure out your daughter, she tells me to stay away from her then asks for my help. Can't bring back the toy store, but I can give you an inexpensive roof over your head, if you want it."

Wayne nods "Thanks."

Pam frowns "Why didn't you throw them at me?"

Paige looks at her crossing her arms "Because he is more likely to take help from sacks of coal like me, your word was a little more explicit though. Especially if it benefits his family."

Pam's face goes white "Paige, I'm…"

Paige cuts her off "I have work to do. Austin, you can take them to my mother now."

Before Pam can say anything more Paige walks up to a table saw turning it on.

As they are leaving Wayne whispers "Well you don't have to wonder if she heard you anymore, she did."

Pam frowns following the men out of the workshop regret filling her, she never should have said it.

Austin leads the couple to a bakery where Noelle stands "You got what you came for now it's time to go."

Pam takes a breath "I would like to talk to Paige first."

Noelle shakes her head "If she wanted to hear what you had to say she would have listened. We are done here. Have a nice life. Enjoy the farmhouse."

Noelle leads them back where they came from waving her hand in front of her to close the portal to any outsiders.

* * *

Pam looks around to see the empty field now has the house and decorations they helped decorate three weeks earlier.

Pam gasps "This field was empty a few minutes ago. Where did all this come from?"

Arin pouts "I can see it anymore."

Wayne furrows his brow "See what?"

Arin points to the portal "See the village and elves. They were right there."

Wayne tilts his head remembering seeing glimmers of something more behind the veil, if you could it that, that was in front of the woods. Now whatever it was he saw was gone.

Arin looks at the house "Look it's Pingy, Wingy and Snowy."

Wayne walks up to them seeing a note 'These were all I could save from the fire. Sorry I couldn't help more. Paige.'

Wayne hands Pam the note "Still think she's what you called her?"

Pam frowns, if they haven't put their pictures in a firesafe box these were the only things they would have left, "No. I never should have said it. I was angry."

Wayne walks into the house finding four piles of clothes on the kitchen table and another note 'This should help restart your wardrobes. Noelle.'

Arin runs to a pile of toys in the living room "Look at these."

Pam picks up a note on the coffee table 'Here's some toys to play with. Nick.'

Pam sighs dropping on the couch "I was wrong about all of it. He really is Santa."

Arin raises his arms "Finally she gets it. Thanks for coming aboard. Now, how do we get my mom on board?"

Wayne sits beside his wife "I don't think we have to."

Arin and Pam gasp "What?"

Wayne explains "Emily already misses Paige. We can see that. She wouldn't have called to Paige if she was still mad. We have to let things play out and hope that Emily chooses Paige, when the choice is given."

Arin frowns "That could take forever."

Pam puts her hand on her grandson's shoulder "It'll be okay." Pam closes her eyes hoping she didn't just lie.

* * *

Emily stirs awake jolting up when the sound of someone in the house is heard.

Creeping down the hall Emily stops cold at the person in a red suit and Santa hat placing gifts under the tree "Paige?"

The person stands up turning around "You told her to stay away so we switched routes. Funny how that's the person you call on in times of struggle, even in anger."

Emily sighs "She always knew what to say or do to make things better."

Nick tilts his head "I sense there's more to it then that, but I'll let you tell her. I'm sorry about your store, and your house. I hope this is sufficient."

Emily nods "It is. Thank you for letting us use it."

Nick hums "You're welcome. Couldn't let you stay homeless for the holidays. I have a toy store that needs a manager, it's in Clauston. It's a place for people to go for the perfect toy all year round. There's no danger of a bigger conglomerate moving in, people with only good intentions are allowed. The others have to find their toys on line, or in line. I know you need time to decide so I will give you a week, the portal to the North Pole will close at the beginning of the year. I lifted the restrictions that prevented you from crossing through, though you and your family are the only ones."

Emily smiles softly "Okay."

Nick's radio crackles "Houston we have a problem."

Nick holds a button on his belt down "What's the problem?"

The voice on the radio informs "We lost contact with Paige, her tracker is out too. She was flying over the Pacific when we lost her."

Emily's eyes widen "What?"

Nick looks at Emily "I'm on my way."

Before going up the chimney Nick smiles softly "Merry Christmas."

Emily stands dumbfounded staring at the chimney.

* * *

The next day Emily wakes up before Arin, in truth she never actually slept, and walks through the field to the portal. Taking a breath, she goes in search of the reason she was up all night.

Walking into a building she greets "Hello Paige. Merry Christmas."

Paige turns "Merry Christmas Emily. What are you doing here?"

Emily smiles softly "Your dad was at my house when he got the call that they lost contact and tracker information on you. I was worried. Are you okay?"

Paige wipes her hands "I'm fine it was just a little glitch. I gave your dad the keys to the farmhouse."

Emily takes a breath "I know. Thanks."

Paige frowns "You told me to stay away from you Fields. Why'd you call on me? Why do I only hear from you when you want something from me?"

Emily takes a step toward Paige, who takes a step back, "Because that's when seeing your face in everyone that passes by, and using my memory of your voice doesn't work anymore. I had to see you and know it was actually you, hear you tell me it was going to be okay and know it was you not my memory of it, collapse in arms I know are yours instead of imagining I'm in them. That's when my dreams of us together aren't enough. I don't want to live the nightmare of being without you anymore. I want to be with you with my eyes open, live the dream. I've always known there was something magical about you, I just never imagined you were Santa's daughter. It explains so much. I am sorry I reacted the way I did. So, what do you say McCullers? Are you going to make my dreams come true? It's all I want for Christmas, you."

Paige leans in to kiss Emily before an "Awe that's so sweet" stops her.

Paige turns to the doorway to see her parents and Emily's parents standing in it.

Looking up she sees a mistletoe "Dad take the mistletoe away."

Nick furrows his brow "What? Why?"

Paige frowns "I don't want Emily to think the only reason I am kissing her is the mistletoe."

Arin pushes past the adults pointing up "There's a mistletoe above you. It means you have to kiss."

Paige pouts turning back to Emily "I'm sorry" and kissing her softly. Breaking the kiss Paige huffs in exasperation and walks out the side door.

Pam furrows her brow "What's she sorry for? Oh, Emmy are you okay?"

Emily takes a breath looking where Paige left "I will be."

Noelle frowns "I can't believe she said no."

Emily looks down at her forearm smiling softly at what Paige had written there, it wasn't in ink but the soft strokes of Paige's fingertip. It was all Emily needed to know everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Emily is sitting at a table at a New Years Eve party watching the people on the dance floor. This isn't where she wanted to be but her friend dragged her here.

The DJ announces "Thirty seconds to the New Year."

Emily's friend walks up to her "So, who are you going to kiss at midnight?"

Emily stands up "Paige."

Emily's friend looks around "Oh is she here? I didn't see her."

Emily shakes her head "No but I know where to find her."

Emily runs from the building as the crowd inside starts the countdown "Ten." The people outside start to couple up as the screen set up in the square flashes Nine. Slipping past two couples she hears someone declare "Eight." Why did Emily have to go so far from the portal? The middle of town on the one year they decide to make a spectacle of New Years Eve was not easy to maneuver in. Usually there is nothing the sleepy town takes seriously, not even their policing, but now New Years is a big deal. Someone she is passing shouts "Four." Emily begins to panic, where did those last four seconds go? Ugh, she should have left at 11:50 when Hanna was in the bathroom. In her state of rush Emily fails to notice the people she is passing are no longer moving, and the countdown clock is frozen at four.

Finally, Emily runs through the field, failing to notice it is now empty, and through the portal. Running into Santa's Workshop, where the New Years celebration is on, she hears "Three."

The crowd suddenly parts and Emily can see who she's looking for "Two."

Emily puts her hand on the person's shoulder "Paige."

Paige turns "Cutting it close, aren't you Fields?"

Emily puts her arms around Paige's neck as "One" is called "Happy New Year." Emily kisses Paige tenderly.

When the kiss breaks Paige rests her forehead against Emily's "Happy New Year."

A voice asks "So, I take it this is a 'Yes' to the job offer."

Emily hums "Depends."

Nick furrows his brow "On what?"

Emily never takes her eyes off Paige "Who the main supplier is."

Nick tilts his head "Paige and I both supply toys for the store."

Paige squeezes Emily's hips, where her hands had been resting since Emily turned her around, "I deliver all the toys. Sometimes, if I like the toy store manager, I stay and help them out."

Emily smiles "Lucky for me, you like the new store manager."

Paige shakes her head "No I don't. I love her."

Emily's smile grows wider "Say it again."

Paige places a peck on Emily's lips "I love you."

Emily bumps Paige's nose with hers "I love you too."


End file.
